Hell is For Children
by MeenColleen
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate the 'Black Eyed Children' in a small Iowa town. Demonic beings who take on the appearance of little kids with dead lifeless eyes.Tension between Sam and Dean begin to mount as Sam feels a need for normalcy. Sam finally meets a girl on the road who seems to share some of his struggles. Mature language and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Sam sat at the counter of a small town bar. He sipped his large beer glass and looked around to the other patrons at the bar. He spied Dean chatting up a girl at the jukebox across the room. He watched Dean as he flirted with the girl. Sam sighed deeply and put his lips back to his glass. The cool liquid poured down his throat, and he felt it temporarily soothe him. He closed his eyes tightly.  
'Is that your brother?' A young woman's voice caused Sam to open his eyes back up. It was the bartender standing in front of him.  
'It is.' Sam nodded.  
'That girl he's talking to, she's really buying it.' The brown haired bartender shook her head slightly. Her ponytail swung back and forth as she watched him.  
'Yeah, they usually do. But...' He paused.  
'I don't know why.' Both Sam and the bartender spoke at the same time. Sam smiled widely at their in unison answer. She laughed back at him. She had warm inviting blue eyes. She looked down at Sam's glass. It was almost empty.  
'Can I get you another one?' She asked him.  
'Sure, that would be great.' He nodded.  
'Alright, sit tight.' Sam watched as she filled up his pint glass and returned it to him at the counter. He smiled at her and pulled out his wallet. She put up her hand to signal him to stop. 'It's on the house.'  
'Really?' He asked surprised.  
'Yeah, I have an older sister, reminds me a lot of your brother over there. She drives me crazy. So, I know how it is.'  
'Well thanks.' Sam took a sip of his beer. 'I think this is the first time Dean being an idiot has worked out in my favor.  
'Good, you deserve it.' She smiled and turned away. Sam couldn't help but fantasize what it would be like to be with the bartender. It had been a long time since had gotten close to a girl. He took a deep breath and then another sip of his beer. He felt a hard blow to his shoulder. It caused him to jump and spill beer on himself.  
'Sammy!' Dean laughed at Sam's reaction.  
'Jesus Dean.' Sam put the glass back down on the bar. He grabbed a few napkins to sop up his wet jeans. 'Was that necessary?'  
'No, but it was pretty funny.' Dean replied. He sat down at the bar stool next to his brother. 'So, I saw you chatting with that lady bartender.' He raised his eyebrows at his brother. 'Very nice.'  
'Yeah, she was only talking to me cause we bonded over what a jackass you are.'  
'No way.' Dean scoffed. 'She didn't say that.'  
'She basically did.'  
'Oh yeah?' He raised his hand high up to signal the bartender. 'Excuse me.'  
'What are you doing?' Sam asked with suspicion.  
'Excuse me Miss?'  
'Yes. What can I do for you?' The bartender asked Dean.  
'Well, you can start by telling me your name.' He smiled widely at her. 'I'm Dean, and you've already met my brother Sammy here.'  
'I'm Laura.'  
'Laura. Nice to meet you.'  
'The pleasure is all mine.' She said with sarcasm. He watched her expression for a minute waiting for her to lighten up, but it didn't happen. 'What else can I do for you Dean?' She asked with a look of skepticism.  
'I was wondering if you could make me a special drink.' He flashed his charming smile at her. 'Special?' She shook her head.  
'Yeah, you look pretty proficient behind the bar. Why don't you make me your best drink.' He attempted to flirt with her.  
'Well, what kind of liquor do you usually drink?' She asked him.  
'Anything that's within reach.' Sam interjected.  
'What?' Dean swatted his hand at Sam. 'No. He's kidding.'  
'No, I'm not.' Sam replied.  
'Why don't you just make me anything you want.' Dean tried to redirect the conversation.  
'Anything I want?' Laura asked him.  
'Anything.' He nodded his head.  
'Alright then Dean.' She gave him a mischievous smile. 'I think I know just the thing.' She gave Sam a quick smile and then turned around and eyed the liquor bottles. She pulled a few bottles off the wall and began mixing a drink.  
'What happened with the girl at the jukebox?' Sam asked Dean.  
'I don't know. She said she had to go home.' He shrugged his shoulders. 'You can't win em all.'  
'I suppose.' Sam shook his head.  
'What I really came over here for, was to tell you we've got a case.'  
'What is it?' Sam sipped what was left of his beer.  
'Bobby called, he wants us to look into some strange police reports of out a place called Graysville Idaho, it's a couple miles outside of Boise.'  
'Okay.'  
'He said that there have been a large number of calls in the past month reporting lost children wandering the street in the middle of the night.'  
'That's a little strange.' Sam nodded his head.  
'You're telling me. People report encounters with groups of two or three children. Usually boys, though some people said they saw a young girl. There is always and older child who looks to be about 13 and the other children are younger 10 or 11 years old.'  
'Have there been any reported children missing around the area?' Sam asked.  
'No. No one knows who these children are. The reports say these kids just appear, and they ask for rides, or favors. Sometimes they're spotted knocking on peoples doors.'  
'Weird.' Sam scratched his head.  
'In every instance they are asking for small favors. A ride home or permission to come inside and use the telephone.'  
'That's a little bizarre, but I don't understand the issue.' Sam shook his head. 'A little kid knocks on your door asking to use the phone in the middle of the night. After they use the phone don't their parents come pick them up?'  
'No. In all these cases no one helps out the children. They beg and plead but reports of an overwhelming sense of fear and dread prevent people from helping the children. And after a while the children disappear.'  
'Well, that sounds like our kind of case.'  
'It sure does. I haven't told you the best part yet. These children have black eyes.' Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. 'Not dark eyes, or empty eyes. Black eyes.'  
'Like Demon eyes?' Sam asked quickly.  
'That's what Bobby originally assumed but these kids aren't acting like Demons. No one has been hurt, or killed. The children show up out of no where asking for help, and then they disappear. They speak in creepy monotone voices, staring at their potential victim. Demons are scary, but the reports of spine chilling, gut wrenching dread in the presence of these children sound too extreme.'  
'What could they be?' Sam asked.  
'I don't know yet. Bobby is still researching it. He said we should try to find out some more details by heading into town.'  
'Alright then.' Sam nodded his head. 'Sounds like a plan.'  
'Here you go.' Laura put a martini glass filled with green liquid in front of Dean. He stared at the drink for a second and then looked back at her. She stood stone faced waiting for Dean's reaction.  
'What the hell is this?' He finally spoke. He could feel Sam smiling next to him.  
'I uh... believe that's an Appletini.' Sam choked out trying not to explode in laughter.  
'An Apple...what?' Dean replied.  
'You said anything I wanted.' The bartender continued. 'I tried to pick a drink I thought matched your personality.' A large smile spread across her face as she was unable to hold back any longer. A loud laugh erupted from Sam's lips and then Laura joined in. They couldn't help it.  
'Very nice...' Dean replied sarcastically. He shook his head. 'You realize I'm not paying for this right?' He picked up the drink and sniffed it. He grimaced at the sweet smell of the cocktail.  
'Please, it's my treat. Enjoy.' She said between laughs as she walked away from the brothers.  
'Oh Man.' Sam continued to laugh. 'You should have seen your face.' He smacked his brother on the shoulder. 'Priceless.'  
'Well, I'm so glad I can amuse you.'  
'You definitely can.' Sam continued to laugh. He put his hand to his stomach and winched. 'Oh, I haven't laughed like that in a long time.'  
'You want to finish that beer?' Dean asked his brother. 'We should be heading to Boise.'  
'Sure Dean, whatever you say.' Sam tried to slow his laughter.  
'Well.' Dean looked at the glass again. Then he looked around the room to see if anyone was watching him. 'It was free.' He picked up the glass.  
'You aren't really going to...' Sam raised his eyebrows. Dean gave Sam a dirty look and then took a large sip of the cocktail. A look of disgust quickly spread on his face.  
'Oh.' Dean put his hand over his mouth to keep from spitting the drink out. He shook his head frantically.  
'It can't be that bad.' Sam shook his head. 'You're exaggerating. Just swallow it.' Dean shook his head again and then choked the liquid down.  
'Ugh!' He grimaced. 'Your turn princess.' Dean pointed to the drink.  
'What? Why should I drink it?'  
'Come on Sam it can't be that bad.' He mocked his brother.  
'Fine.' Sam picked up the glass. He took a big swig of the liquid.  
'Well...' Dean watched Sam's face as he tried not to make the disgusted face he wanted to. 'Oh come on.' Dean repeated Sam's earlier statements. 'You're exaggerating, just swallow it.' Sam swallowed hard and shook his head.  
'God that's awful.' He grimaced.  
'I'm going to the car.' Dean announced. He looked over at Sam's beer glass. He picked it up and drank down the rest of Sam's beer in one sip. 'That's better. Thanks Sammy.'  
'Dick.' Sam shook his head.  
'Oh, on your way out make sure to tell your bartender girlfriend I said thanks.' Dean said as he walked away.  
'I'm on it.' Sam muttered as he watched Dean disappear through the front door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills.  
'Hey.' Laura leaned against the bar counter. 'Sorry about that, I didn't think you guys were actually going to drink it.'  
'People really order those?' Sam asked.  
'Unfortunately.' She smiled. She took a napkin and placed it on the counter. 'I work most nights till 1.' Sam looked at the napkin it had her name and phone number written on it. 'In case you ever get tired of hanging out with your brother, you should give me a call.'  
'Okay.' Sam said. He picked up the phone number and stood up. 'Maybe I'll see you later.'  
'I hope so.' She smiled.

Sam and Dean drove all night and ended up in Graysville Idaho sometime around 3am. It was a small town like many of the other small towns they had visited over the past few years. They checked into a local motel to get some sleep before they had to be at the police station in a few hours. They woke up when the sun rose, their eyes still puffy from lack of sleep. The brothers dressed in their suits and headed downtown. The town square was wide open and people passed each other happily. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Dean parked the Impala a few feet from the police station. Sam and Dean headed into the station. A young man was standing at the front desk of the police station concentrating very hard on a crossword puzzle. He stared intently at the words, his pencil scribbling in the margins. Sam and Dean stood for a minute watching him, he didn't look up. Sam cleared his throat to get the attention of the young officer. He didn't acknowledge them. Dean spoke up.  
'Who's winning?' Dean asked him.  
'Winning?' He asked looking up. 'It's a crossword puzzle.'  
'I realize that.' Dean flashed his fake FBI badge in front of the boy. 'I'm Agent Stradlin and this is my partner Agent Mccagan. We're from the FBI.'  
'Oh.' The young police officer quickly put the puzzle under his desk. A nervous smile spread across his face. 'Are you here about the skunks?'  
'Skunks?' Sam asked him.  
'They're making a mess of the trash. When I asked Officer Landry if we could shoot them he said he'd have the FBI look into it.'  
'No, were not here about the skunks.' Sam shook his head.  
'Well, if you have time, when you're done doing whatever your doing here can you look into them?'  
'Can we speak to Officer Landry?' Dean asked him.  
'Sure, he's in the back.' The boy waved them to follow. They walked past all the desks of detectives and police officers. The boy stopped and listened for a minute at an office door near the back of the station. 'I think he's in there.' He smiled.  
'Shouldn't we knock?' Sam asked him.  
'Right!' He knocked on the door. 'Officer Landry the FBI is here, but not about the skunks.'  
'What?' A man yelled back in reply. The brothers heard motion inside the office. The door handle opened.' Skunks?' The man replied as he opened the door. 'What on earth are you talking about Timmy?' He shook his head.  
'The skunk problem, you said...'  
'Oh, right.' He laughed remembering. The officer looked at Sam and Dean and froze for a minute. 'FBI. Interesting. Thank you Timmy, I'll take it from here.' Timmy walked away leaving Sam and Dean with Officer Landry.  
'Good morning boys.' Officer Landry spoke slowly, he waived the brothers into the room. 'Please, sit down.'  
'Thank you.' Sam replied. He watched as Officer Landry looked each of them up and down very carefully. They were used to local police becoming suspicious whenever the 'FBI' stepped in but it seemed Officer Landry was especially unsettled by their presence.  
'So, what brings you boys here?' He closed the door behind Sam and Dean and then sat at his office desk.  
'Well, we heard you've been having some strange sightings around here at night.' Dean began.  
'That's why you're here?' He asked looking nervous. 'You mean the kids, playing pranks. You boys must have a lot of free time over there at the Beaurau. I Hardly think this is a matter for the FBI.'  
'We'll be the judge of that.' Dean replied.  
'With all due respect Agents this is a very small town. Now, I don't know where you boys come from but around here kids can get bored real easily. They're always playing jokes on people. Dressing up in costumes, scaring folks. It's annoying, but believe me it's harmless.'  
'What can you tell us about the nature of these calls?' Sam asked ignoring the Officers excuse. He pulled out his small notebook. 'You've had twenty of them in the past two weeks correct?'  
'Yes.' He nodded his head solemnly. 'That sounds about right.'  
'And you had more of them about a year ago correct?'  
'Yes.'  
'Don't you think that's a little odd?' Dean asked him.  
'I really don't.' He shook his head. 'Like I said it's just the kids around here. They're awfully wild you know.'  
'Wild ten year olds?' Sam clarified. The officer stared back at them and shrugged his shoulders. 'Were going to need copies of those police reports.' Sam reminded him.  
'Of course.' he nodded his head. 'I'll have Timmy copy them for you, you can have them in about an hour.'  
'Thank you Officer Landry.' Sam replied.  
'I have to warn you though, you're wasting your time here.' He sighed.  
'Thanks for the heads up.' Dean replied sarcastically. He stood up and looked to his brother. Sam stood up next to him. 'We'll be back in a few hours for those reports.'  
'Wonderful. In the mean time, enjoy your day in Graysville.' He replied with a tinge of cruelty in his voice.  
'We will.' Sam replied. Both Sam and Dean turned to exit the office. Sam looked around to the faces of all the police officers. They seemed to stare strangely at Sam and Dean as they began walking out. Dean stuck his hand into a donut box that sat on one of the police officers desk. He pulled out a chocolate donut and put it in his mouth. Sam shook his head at his brother, he looked around as everyone continued to watch the two brothers. Sam felt self conscious as they watched them. Dean continued to chew on the donut. 'Could you not do that?' Sam whispered to Dean.  
'What?' Dean replied with his mouth full. 'I'm hungry.' Dean smiled at the faces of the cops who watched him. Dean didn't care who was looking at him. 'Don't be so uptight.' He turned to his brother. Dean pushed open the front door of the police station as his cell phone began ringing. He pulled it out of his suit pocket.  
'Who is it?' Sam asked him.  
'It's Bobby.' He replied. Dean pressed the answer button on the phone. 'Bobby.' he greeted their friend over the phone. 'Did you find anything else out about these little monsters?'  
'I sure did.' Bobby replied. 'This one you're not going to believe.'  
'Alright, shoot.' Dean replied. He pointed to a small cafe a few doors down from the police station letting his brother know he wanted to eat there. Sam nodded in affirmation. They began walking towards the cafe.  
'They're called Black Eyed Children.' Bobby said.  
'Black eyed children, okay.' Dean repeated.  
'Ask him if they're demons.' Sam urged his brother.  
'Are they demons Bobby?' Dean asked him.  
'Not exactly.' Bobby answered him.  
'They're not demons.' Dean told his brother. 'Well not exactly.' Sam and Dean continued to walk through the town square as Dean talked to Bobby on the phone.  
'According to my research.' Bobby continued. 'They're a kind of succubus. They exist to collect souls for their masters.' Bobby began. 'They work under the guidance of Fallen Angels who make sure all is going well. There have been reports of them all over the country for years. But this is the first time they've been seen multiple times in the same place. There must be a powerful fallen angel living in this town.'  
'So, they just walk around trying to steal everyone's soul.' Dean asked him.  
'Not everyone's. They're only here to collect degenerated, or irredeemable souls.'  
'Great.' Dean sighed. 'Well, looks like were screwed then.' Dean laughed.  
'You want to let me finish here?' Bobby grumbled on the other line.  
'Yeah, go ahead.' The boys walked into the small diner and sat down at a booth. A young man walked up to them with a hot coffee pot in his hand. 'Yes, please.' Dean nodded to the boy. He filled up his cup followed by Sam's.  
'These creatures take the form of small children with black eyes. They wander around looking for these degenerated souls and once they find them they use their childlike form to trick people into getting close to them. They're only dangerous if you let them be, and they can't steal your soul unless you give them permission.'  
'Who the hell's going to do that?' Dean pointed to his menu as they waiter wrote down the boys breakfast orders.  
'People don't realize that they're giving permission. When these black eyed children ask to be let in your house, they're really asking for permission to steal your soul. They're giving lip service to creational law that says you must agree to be enslaved. They take the invitation inside your house, or the entrance to your car as that agreement.'  
'That's quite a stretch don't you think?' Dean said as he took a sip of his coffee. 'Do you know how to kill them?'  
'They're is an incantation that sends them back to hell, I just haven't found it yet.' Bobby replied.  
'Alright Bobby. Let me know when you find it.'  
'Will do.' He took a deep breath. 'Until I find it, do me a favor and be smart. You and your brother sound like prime targets for these things. If you see one of them be careful, don't let them in anywhere you are.'  
'Of course.'  
'The last thing I need is to lose another Winchester.' Bobby sighed.  
'Bobby I promise we'll be extra careful.'  
'Alright. I just have a weird feeling. Come back by the house to visit after you're done in Idaho. I haven't seen the two of you in months.'  
'Sure, we'll do that.' Dean agreed. He smiled glad that they had Bobby in their lives. Bobby had once hunted with their father but after he lost his wife he stopped going on the road as much. He still worked with hunters, but more so in the informational capacity. He read newspaper articles and watched news station reports trying to find anything that could be a supernatural case.  
'Tell you're brother I said Hello.'  
'Will do. Thanks Bobby.' Dean said and then hung up the phone. Dean took a long sip of his coffee, it warmed him. Sam stared at Dean waiting for the information. Dean took another sip of his coffee trying to annoy his brother.  
'Well?' Sam spoke impatiently. 'What did Bobby say?'  
'He said these Black eyed children are a kind of succubus, that they work under the direction of fallen angels. They roam the earth trying to steal the souls of the unredeemable.'  
'Wonderful.' Sam sighed. 'Were screwed then.'  
'That's exactly what I said.' Dean laughed.  
'Well, how do we find them?'  
'We've got to let them find us Bobby said. But we've got to be careful, were prime candidates for these black eyed bastards.'  
'Great.' Sam shook his head. He didn't like not having a real plan in place.  
'Don't worry.' Dean nodded at his brother feeling his unease. 'As soon as we get those police files we will know who we have to talk to about this. We can isolate locations and stake them out.'  
'If we get the police files. The police chief really didn't like that we were looking into this. Makes me think he's got something to hide.' He thought back about their earlier time in the station.  
'You know how local cops get when the FBI comes in and steps on their toes. I wouldn't worry about it too much.'  
'Bacon and Eggs.' A young woman with short blonde hair put the plate in front of Dean. He looked up at her and smiled. She looked nervous. 'Yogurt with granola and Orange.' She said as she put the plate in front of Sam.  
'You ordered yogurt and granola?' Dean shook his head in disbelief. 'Why?'  
'Can you not criticize everything I do?' Sam asked his brother. Dean chuckled in response. He looked again at the young girl. She looked at the boys with wide eyes and an uneasy look.  
'Um...' Dean stared back at the girl suddenly interested in her strange presence. 'Thank you.' He looked at her name tag. 'Evi.' He furrowed his brown. 'That's an interesting name.'  
'Thanks. But it's pronounced like Stevie with an E. Evi.' She answered quickly. 'Enjoy your breakfast and be careful with that bacon.' She smiled slightly.  
'What is it still alive?' Dean laughed.  
'It's just hot.' She responded and turned away quickly. Dean watched her as she walked away to the back of the kitchen. He looked over at his brother who was staring skeptically at Dean's plate and the large pile of bacon on it.  
'That was a little strange.' Dean remarked.  
'It was more than a little strange.' Sam stared back at him. Dean picked up a strip of bacon.  
'It's not even that hot.' He put the bacon to his mouth.  
'No!' Sam yelled as he snatched the bacon from his fingers. 'You can't eat that!'  
'Sammy come on.' Dean exhaled audibly.  
'We've got to be careful. That interaction was too strange, maybe she was trying to warn you. Or maybe she was trying to hurt you.' Sam looked around the room.  
'Maybe she was just flirting with me.' Dean said picking up another piece of bacon. He noticed a note under the pile of pork strips. He pulled it out. 'Look at this.' Dean remarked.  
'What is it?'  
'A note. I told you she was into me.'  
'She didn't look like she was in to any one.' Sam sipped his coffee. 'She looked scared when she put our plates down. Don't tell me you didn't see that.'  
'Yeah. I saw it.' Dean grumbled. He opened up the note. 'Check the missing persons files if you really want to know what's going on.'  
'Missing Persons.' Sam said out loud. 'How does she know what we're here for?'  
'There's only one way to find out for sure Sammy.' Dean nodded his head.  
'Okay, well we should get back to that police station. Tell them we also need the missing persons files. Maybe there is a connection.'  
'Okay, what about the girl?' Dean asked.  
'Where is she?' Sam looked around the room but could not find her.  
'Don't you think we should ask her.' Dean asked.  
'We should go, is what we should do.'  
'What about the food?' Dean pointed to his breakfast plate. 'It just arrived?'  
'Eat it fast.' Sam said. 'Find her if you can. I'll meet you at the police station in ten.' Sam drank down the rest of his coffee and stood up.  
'I don't know what the rush is.' Dean ate a piece of bacon. 'This is good.' He smiled.  
'Do you want to solve this case or not Dean?' Sam shook his head. 'Ten minutes.'  
'Alright, alright. Ten minutes.' Dean sighed. He watched his brother as he walked out the front door. He looked down at his breakfast. He ate as much as he could quickly and walked up to the front register. He pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. An older woman stood behind the register. 'Hi, I need to pay for my breakfast.'  
'Of course.' The woman began punching some numbers into the register. She took his money and gave him change.  
'Is our waitress around I wanted to give her a tip?'  
'George was your waiter.' She raised her eyebrows at her. 'George!' She yelled. The young man who originally took their order appeared behind her. 'This guy wants to give you a tip.' George stared quietly at Dean.  
'Yeah.' Dean fumbled through his cash and handed him a five dollar bill. 'Thanks George.'  
'You're welcome.' He turned and walked away. Dean stood still at the register.  
'Was there something else?'  
'Yes. The girl. Who actually brought our food. Is she around?'  
'What girl?'  
'Evi I think her name was.'  
'Oh. She's gone home for the day, her shift just ended.' The woman tapped her pencil impatiently against the counter.  
'Do you know where she went?' Dean asked her.  
'No.' She lowered her glasses to look at Dean. 'If you want to leave her a tip I'll make sure she gets it tomorrow.'  
'She's working tomorrow?'  
'She might be.' The woman continued to look skeptically at Dean. 'Listen. This is a family establishment. If you're trying to pick up on Evi do it in a bar.'  
'I wasn't trying to...'  
'Her brother is the bartender at The Underground. You'll find her there most nights.'  
'Oh.' Dean nodded his head. 'Well, thanks a lot for your help.'  
'Did you need anything else?'  
'No.' He smiled at the woman. 'I'll be going.'  
'Good.' She replied flatly.  
'Have a wonderful day.' Dean smiled again and headed for the door. Dean met up with his brother outside the police station and the two of them brought back the files along with the list of missing persons back to their motel room. They looked through the files of people who reported the black eyed children and cross referenced them with the missing persons but didn't see any connection. Sam decided they would go around and interview some of the people from the reports and then go to the bar to find Evi. After going door to door talking to people about the black eyed children they found they were no closer to solving the mystery. Every person said the same thing, they were approached by two young children asking them for various favors. In each case they refused to help the children. The children were persistent and spoke calmly in an almost monotone voice. Everyone described the children as speaking more sophisticated then children usually speak. Some say they've seen them multiple times, standing at their front doors knocking over and over again for long periods of time. They invoke a sense of fear and dread in everyone who encounters them. They stare straight ahead with black lifeless eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys pulled up in front of The Underground bar around 9:30 that night. The door was marked by a small sign. Sam pointed to the line of white salt across the entrance to the bar. They walked over the salt and into the door. Once inside they descended about fifteen steps where they were met by a young woman with long red hair. She smiled at them.  
'Will you be joining us for dinner?' She asked them.  
'No, I think were just going to sit at the bar.' Sam told her.  
'Excellent.' She beamed.  
'Hey, uh do you know a girl named Evi?' Dean asked the hostess.  
'Of course.' She nodded her head. 'Are you friends of hers?'  
'Sort of.' Dean replied.  
'Well she's sitting at the bar now.' She pointed.  
'Wonderful.' Sam said. 'We'll go sit with her. Thanks a lot.' The boys headed into the large dimly lit dining room. There were a handful of couples seated at the tables scattered around the room. A few patrons were sitting at the bar. Dean recognized Evi's blonde pixie haircut at the right end of the bar. She sat quietly sipping a highball glass. A pen in her hand as she scribbled some notes onto a piece of paper. She was wearing a short white dress, a leather jacket and black leather boots. Dean sat down next to her and waited for her to look over. Her eyes drifted to the boys and she jumped slightly at their presence.  
'Hey!' She put her hand to her chest. 'It's not nice to sneak up on people you know.' She shook her head.  
'We're sorry.' Sam apologized.  
'It's okay. I just didn't expect to see you two again.' She thought for a second and took another sip of her drink. 'How did you guys find me?'  
'The old lady at the cafe.' Dean revealed.  
'Mavis.' She sneered. 'She hates me.' She took a deep breath and drank down the rest of her drink.  
'I wouldn't worry about it. She seems like she hates everyone.' Dean replied.  
'Yeah, I know.' She laughed. 'So, you got my note?'  
'Under the bacon pile. I sure did.' Dean nodded.  
'And?'  
'And we're a little confused.' Sam interjected.  
'Yeah. How did you know that we were looking into the black eyed children?' Dean asked her.  
'I overheard you guys talking at the table.' She told them. 'I figured you wouldn't get much help from the local police, so I put that note on your plate.'  
'What do you know about the black eyed children?' Sam asked her.  
'I know they're evil. I've seen them.' She paused to for a minute. 'I used to see them all the time. If you're really going after them I want to help anyway I can.' She looked around the room.  
'Why?' Sam asked.  
'I have personal reasons.' She replied. Her eyes drifted to a young man walking behind the bar. He was extremely tall and had dark hair that hung slightly in his eyes. His movements were quick. He was thin and wore long straight black jeans with cowboy boots under them just like the ones Evi wore. He had a red buttoned down western shirt on. Evi waved her hand slightly at the man. 'Hunter. Can I get another one?' She asked him. He walked over to her.  
'Sure.' He grabbed her empty glass. His eyes focused on Sam and Dean. They narrowed slightly as he looked them up and down. 'Who are you're friends?' He asked suspiciously.  
'I'm Dean.' Dean presented his hand to Hunter. There was a long pause as he watched Dean's eyes.  
'Okay.' He nodded and shook Dean's hand. 'What'll you have Dean?'  
'Scotch and water.'  
'Alright.' He nodded his head. He looked over at Sam. 'And you?'  
'I'm Sam. I'll just have a beer.'  
'Scotch and water and a beer. I'll be right back.'  
'Wait, Hunter.' Evi interrupted him. He turned back to face her.  
'What is it?'  
'Sam and Dean, they're here looking into the black eyed children.'  
'Really?' He looked around the room and then leaned closer. 'What do you mean they're looking into it? Evi how do you know these guys?' He looked over at Sam and Dean.  
'They came into town today, they're investigating with the police.'  
'With the police huh?' He directed his speech towards Sam and Dean. 'The two of you are police officers?'  
'Not exactly.' Dean replied.  
'Were with the FBI.' Sam clarified.  
'Are you sure about that?' Hunter asked Sam with a skeptical look on his face.  
'Listen, you don't have anything to worry about, were just here trying to help.' Sam replied.  
'I don't know.' He shook his head.  
'Don't you trust me Hunter?' Evi asked him.  
'Of course I trust you.' He replied quickly.  
'Well then trust I'm not going to be hanging around with people who I don't think are legit.'  
'Fine.' He said as he cleared his throat. 'I just worry, that's all. I know how much you want to figure this whole thing out.'  
'Well, that's sweet, but I am more than capable of handling myself.'  
'I know.'  
'Anyway, they crossed the salt line so they can't be that bad.' She reminded him.  
'That just means they aren't supernatural. They can still be assholes.'  
'The man's got a point.' Dean laughed.  
'You aren't helping Dean.' Sam shook his head. 'Were not assholes I promise.' Sam assured him. 'Well I'm not.'  
'Right, but you said your the FBI which means you work for the government.'  
'Okay maybe we don't exactly work for the FBI.' Dean revealed. 'But we're more than qualified to work on this case. We've been doing this kind of thing pretty much our whole lives.'  
'You guys are ghost hunters or something?' Hunter tried to clarify.  
'Sort of. You see we got a tip about these sightings and we came to investigate for ourselves. That's all.' Dean tried to assure Hunter.  
'Alright.' Hunter nodded his head looking at the Winchester's faces. 'I don't know why, but I believe you guys. Do your self a favor though, forget the cops, they won't do anything but lead you in circles. They think it's all a joke.'  
'But you think it's real.' Sam replied.  
'I know it's real.' He replied quickly. 'Did Evi tell you what happened to our mother?'  
'To your mother, no.' Sam shook his head.  
'Well, if you really want to know what's going on here, you should start with that. Let me get those drinks and Evi can fill you in.' He turned away and began pulling bottles from the wall.  
'Hunter is your brother?' Sam asked Evi.  
'Yeah, he's my twin brother actually. We're identical.'  
'No way.' Dean shook his head.  
'Serious, I dye my hair but if you look at our faces you can tell.'  
'Is that even possible?' Sam asked her shaking his head in astonishment.  
'It's extremely rare. But yeah it's possible. In fact, there have only been 5 reported cases and we're one of them.' She smiled.  
'Wait a minute.' Dean said as he looked at Evi's face and then over to Hunter's face. He studied the perfect similarity of the two. 'Whoa Sammy she's right.' He said pointing to the siblings. 'That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen.'  
'Gee thanks.' Evi shook her head at Dean.  
'I just meant...' Dean trailed off. Sam and Dean both moved their eyes from Evi to Hunter and back again.  
'He meant, it's actually pretty amazing.' Sam raised his eyebrows. He observed the two for a minute. Both siblings were tall and thin and shared the same dark brown sad eyes. He took a breath looking at Evi's smooth white skin, her lips were small and red. She had a few specifically placed freckles on her porcelain skin. He watched the way she brushed her hair out of here eyes and saw Hunter do the same thing as he poured drinks. The siblings seemed to share a lot of the same mannerisms. Sam became aware that both himself and Dean were silently staring at Evi. He closed his eyes tightly and cleared his throat. 'So, what exactly happened to your mom?' Sam asked Evi.  
'She was taken by them, the black eyed children.' She looked down into her empty glass. 'It happened about two years ago. They had been coming around for days. We think they were probably looking for me, well me or Hunter. Or both of us.' She laughed nervously.  
'Why do you think they were looking for you?' Sam asked her.  
'Well, they couldn't have been looking for my mom. All the research I've done says they seek out souls who are impure or unredeemable. Hunter and I aren't really the church going types.'  
'I wouldn't worry about it.' Dean interjected. 'Neither are we.'  
'I had a feeling.' She said as she smiled at Dean. 'Hunter and I spent our adolescence getting in trouble and going to punk rock shows. We kind of terrorized this town.'  
'You don't say.' Dean smirked looking at her leather jacket.  
'Dean.' Sam scolded his brother. 'Continue please.' Sam felt a twinge of jealousy that Dean was flirting with Evi. He took a deep breath and tried not to think about it.  
'I started to see them at night, at first I just ignored them. But after a while it became impossible. I found myself thinking about them all the time, they not only haunted my nights but they haunted my dreams. They aren't just creepy, they're evil.'  
'What do you mean evil?' Dean asked.  
'They're products of Fallen angels mating with a Succubus. They're literally evil. Their child like appearance is a mask, a way for them to get closer to human beings. The only thing they can't cover up are those dead eyes.'  
'How do you know so much about them?' Dean asked her.  
'I've done a lot of research over the past two years. I became obsessed with them after I realized that I wasn't going to get any help from the police. I was trying to find a way to get our mother back.' Hunter placed the drinks down in front of Sam, Dean and Evi. Evi sipped hers and began to speak again. 'I was the first one to see them around this town. They appeared one day outside of the Diner after everyone had gone home.'  
'The place you work?' Sam asked her.  
'God no.' She shook her head.  
'My mother owned a diner about two miles from here.' She sipped her drink. 'It had been in our family for years. Both Hunter and I worked there with our mom. I started seeing the black eyed children the year I returned from culinary school. I would be prepping for the next morning at night when I started hearing this soft incessant rapping on the back door. I opened the door and saw them standing there, staring straight ahead. It was almost if they were looking through me. They'd ask to be let in to use the bathroom, or to call their parents. They would complain about being cold and scared, but they didn't look it. They spoke more like adults then 12 year olds.'  
'Yeah, we've heard that.' Sam remarked.  
'Their cold dead eyes stopped me instantly. It was like even if I wanted to help them my body wouldn't physically move. I felt sick to my stomach looking at them. I didn't want any part of them. After I shut the door they continued knocking, asking over and over to be let inside. It was terrifying. After a few weeks Hunter started seeing them too. They would ask him the same kinds of questions but he never let them in. One night Hunter and I were fixing up the juke box.' She paused, the heavy emotion that accompanied the story began to get to her.  
'Evi, I can finish the story.' Hunter interrupted.  
'No.' She shook her head. 'The music was playing so loudly we didn't hear the knocking at the door.'  
'Judas Priest.' They both repeated.  
'Nice.' Dean shook his head and all three of them chuckled.  
'After a few minutes we realized we hadn't seen Mom in a while. We went out back and the door was wide open, no one was around. We couldn't find our mother anywhere, the only thing that remained was her wedding ring lying on the floor.'  
'I'm so sorry.' Sam shook his head.  
'The cops couldn't explain it. They filed a missing persons report on her and interviewed some people but they didn't really look to deep into it. Needless to say we never saw her again. Our mom was the type of person who would do anything to help someone out, especially a kid. I know she let them in, and they took her away.'  
'Have you seen the black eyed children since then?' Dean asked.  
'No.' Hunter and Evi answered in unison.  
'After our mother disappeared there were no reports of them in the town. That is until recently.' Hunter continued.  
'I just don't understand why they took here. Supposedly they can only use the souls of the damned and that wasn't our mother. I bet they still have her, probably holding onto her until they can get us.' Evi's voice drifted away as she spoke. 'If I could just find them, I could make a trade.'  
'No.' Hunter smacked his hand down on the bar hard. The noise caused Evi to jump. She stared back at her brother. 'What did I tell you about that?'  
'Hunter...'  
'No, were just going to get her back. There won't be any trading places. Do you understand me?' They stared intently at each other for what felt like eternity to the Winchester Brothers. All other sound in the bar stopped and everyone seemed to watch the twins.  
'Fine. I understand.' She answered reluctantly.  
'Good.' Hunter said as he broke his gaze.  
'So, the missing persons files, you think they're all people who were taken by the black eyed children?' Sam spoke.  
'I know it.' Evi replied.  
'Well, there have been an awful lot of people reported missing in this town.' Dean said, as he drank down the rest of his glass of scotch.  
'Can I get you another one?' Hunter asked Dean.  
'Well.' He looked over at Sam's face to see what he thought. Ordinarily Dean wouldn't think twice but he sensed that Sam had been feeling down lately. 'How about it Sammy? We hang around for a few drinks and get cracking on the case tomorrow?'  
'I don't know.' Sam said as he sipped his beer.  
'Come on Sam.' Evi urged him. 'Hunter will you make you guys a special drink. He's a great bartender.'  
'I don't know the last time someone made us a special drink it didn't turn out so great.' Sam smiled thinking about Laura.  
'What's the name of the drink?' Dean interjected. 'It doesn't end in 'tini' does it?'  
'God no.' Hunter shook his head feverishly. 'I'll make you my favorite, the Bloody Banger.' Hunter smiled. He turned around and started pulling bottles forward for the drink.  
'You're going to love it Sam.' Evi said. She got off her bar stool and walked around to the vacant stool on Sam's right side. She put her drink back down on the bar. She stared into Sam's eyes as she smiled at him. 'Won't you stay?'  
'Well...' He felt his heart race as he looked at Evi. She wasn't the kind of girl Sam usually went for. She had a wild streak in her, she was the kind of girl who usually fell for Dean. He turned to look at Dean, he was smiling widely at Sam. He turned back to face Evi. She put her hand on top of his.  
'Come on.'  
'Alright.' He agreed. He watched as Evi's eyes lit up. She squeezed his hand tightly which sent a warm sensation throughout his entire body.  
'Great.' She smiled.  
'Do you want a drink as well?' Hunter asked Evi.  
'Yes please.'  
'You got it little sis.' He replied.  
'Little sis?' Sam questioned Hunter's words. 'I thought you were twins?'  
'Hunter's three minutes older.' She shook her head. 'So that makes me the little sister.' She chuckled. 'He thinks just cause he's older that means he can boss me around and treat me like a kid. Even though I'm clearly more mature.' She said loud enough for Hunter to hear. He shook his head in response not looking up from his cocktail mixing.  
'I know how that is.' Sam replied quickly.  
'What the hell does that mean?' Dean asked him.  
'Wait, are you two brothers?' Evi asked Sam.  
'Yup.' Dean replied.  
'Wow.' She laughed. 'I would never have known. You two seem so different.'  
'We are.' They both answered in unison. Evi laughed at the brothers.  
'Here you go, the Bloody Banger.' Hunter said as he placed three glasses on the bar.  
'Do I even want to know what's in these?' Sam asked looking at his glass suspiciously.  
'Nope.' Hunter said as he shook his head.  
'Just drink it Sammy.' Dean urged him.  
'Here goes.' Sam took a big sip. He coughed out loud. 'That's strong.' he smiled. 'It's really good though.'  
'Damn right it is.' Hunter laughed.  
'Cheers.' Evi said holding up her glass to the two brothers.

Sam woke up the next morning with a slight headache. He pushed the blanket off of his still clothed body and walked to the kitchenette in their hotel room. A smile came across his face as he thought about what a great time he had at the bar the night before. It was one of the first times he felt relaxed in a long time. He filled the small coffee pot with water and coffee grounds and turned it on. He took a deep breath and basked in the silence and warmth of the morning. The room began to fill with the smell of fresh coffee. He filled a glass with water from the tap and drank it down in one sip. The cool water made him feel better. He thought about what his life would be like if he did normal things like everyone else. Something so simple as a few drinks and conversations with friends about life, music and movies felt deeply fulfilling. Sam had somewhat of a normal life when he was in college, but he never truly felt comfortable. As much as he tried to live in the moment, he always worried something horrible was going to happen to his family. He heard Dean rustling awake in his bed. He turned around to see a smile on his brothers face.  
'Good morning.' Sam greeted his brother.  
'Good morning. So, how you feeling Sammy?' Dean asked him.  
'Pretty good.' He nodded his head.  
'I knew a night of good old fashioned fun would do you good.' Dean grinned at his brother..  
'I guess you were right for a change.' Sam turned around and rinsed out his coffee cup.  
'For a change?' Dean laughed. 'I'm always right.'  
'Sure you are.' Sam poured coffee into his cup. 'You want one?' He asked his brother.  
'Yes.' He began to climb out of bed. 'Seriously though, it was nice to see you loosen up I worry about you being a huge ball of stress all the time.'  
'I know.'  
'And how about Evi.' Dean began walking towards his brother in the kitchen. 'She sure seemed to take a liking to you.'  
'She was just being nice.' Sam shook his head.  
'Sure she was.' Dean laughed. Sam shook his head feeling embarrassed. 'It's not a bad thing Sammy. She likes you, go with it. She's pretty don't you think.'  
'Of course.'  
'Then what's the problem?'  
'I don't know. It's one thing to go out and have a nice time but we can't get too invested in the people we meet on the road. You know that.'  
'I didn't say get invested. I just said have a good time with her.' He sighed.  
'I'm not really that kind of person Dean.'  
'Yeah I know.' Dean cleared his throat. 'Alright, we've got a few more witnesses to question today. What do you say hit the road in about fifteen and after we talk to all these people head for lunch?' He raised his eyebrows at Sam.  
'That's fine, but we've got to make sure we get some work done today.'  
'Great.' He slapped Sam on the shoulder. 'It's a plan.'


	3. Chapter 3

The boys headed out again to question the rest of the witnesses from Officer Landry's police reports. They knocked on doors and questioned witnesses but no one seemed to have any information that was helpful to the boys. After a few hours they headed back into town for lunch. They walked around the town square looking at the faces of all the people.  
'Do you get an eerie feeling when you look at some of these people Sam?' Dean asked his brother.  
'It's a sense that, something is off. You know.' He watched the faces. 'Something is not quite right.'  
'Bobby said these black eyed children work under the guidance of Fallen Angels, do you think they could be lurking around here as well?' Dean thought out loud.  
'It's possible. We don't have much experience with Fallen Angels. I don't know how they blend in, or how powerful they are.' Sam looked around again to the people. 'I guess they could be anyone.'

Sam and Dean walked into the restaurant that Evi worked in and took a seat in the corner booth. It wasn't as busy as it had been the first day they went there. Sam sat with his laptop propped on the table as he tried to find out more about Fallen Angels.  
'Dean take a look at this.' Sam said as he turned the computer screen so his brother could see it. 'The more I read about the relationship between Black Eyed Children and Fallen Angels the more I think they've got to be in the town as well.'  
'Aren't Fallen angels just a fancy word for Demons?' Dean asked.  
'No, it says here that they are similar to demons. But Demons are created by the devil, Fallen angels were created by God. They're considered to be worse than demons because they once lived in heaven with God but were kicked out for rebelling. Fallen Angels are more powerful than Demons.'  
'That's not good.' Dean shook his head.  
'They're a lot smarter too. We know that demons have to find a human host to possess, but Fallen Angels can roam the earth in their own bodies.'  
'I wonder if our demon knife will kill them.' Dean wondered out loud.  
'I have no idea, I hope so. If we get close to eliminating these Black Eyed Children, I have a feeling were going to find the Fallen Angel near by.' Sam replied. The phone rang and Sam answered the phone. It was Bobby. Sam pulled out a pen and began scribbling Latin words down on a piece of paper. 'Thanks Bobby.' He said as he hung up the phone.  
'Is that what I think it is?' Dean asked Sam.  
'Yup.' He smiled. 'This is the exorcism that should send them back to hell.'  
'Hey, boys.' Evi walked up to the Winchester brother's table. She pulled off her apron and threw it down on the table. 'You want another cup of coffee?'  
'Yeah actually.' Dean replied.  
'Well too bad cause I'm done for the day.' She smiled and sat down next to Sam.  
'Thanks a lot.' Dean grumbled looking down at his empty coffee cup.  
'So, how's the work coming?' She asked Sam  
'Pretty good. We found the exorcism that should send the black eyed children back to hell.' Sam nodded his head. 'We also found out some more information about the Fallen Angels that work with the Black Eyed Children.'  
'How did you find all that information?' She said as she stared back at him. 'I've been looking for a way to get rid of them for years, and found almost nothing. How come the two of you waltz in here and figure it all out in a few days?'  
'Were that good.' Dean smiled.  
'That's not exactly true. We've got other people working with us on this.' Sam told Evi. 'Our friend Bobby has been doing a lot of research, he's been working on these kinds of cases for like 40 years. He's got all kinds of odd books and journals. Stuff you would never find in a library or on the internet.'  
'That's pretty cool, to have all that access. I wish you guys had got here years ago.' She forced a smile out. 'Either way, this is great news, that means you guys are that closer to ending this whole thing.'  
'Yeah.' Dean nodded. 'Now comes the hard part though, hunting down those little sons of bitches.' He smiled. He waved his hand in the air to try and get one of the other wait staff to come over to the table but they all ignored him.  
'Do you have any ideas where we should start looking?' Sam asked her.  
'Well first of all you're not going to find them during the day.' Evi shook her head. 'They like the darkness.'  
'What about your mothers old diner?' Dean asked her.  
'Actually, that's probably a good idea. It's off the beaten path and there are a lot of woods surrounding the place.' She nodded her head.  
'Evi.' One of the other waitresses yelled over to their table. 'Hunter's work is on the phone. They want to talk to you. Something about how he never showed up at work today.'  
'What?' Her expression fell. Sam could see the worry in her eyes as she sat frozen. She looked down at the watch on her wrist. 'What do you mean he never showed up at work today?' Her heart began pounding faster as she stared at the woman with the telephone in her hand.  
'Do you want to talk to them or not?'  
'Yes. I'm sorry.' She got up and walked to the phone.  
'That's not good.' Dean shook his head looking at Sam.  
'No it's not.' Sam agreed. Sam and Dean watched her desperately pleading over the phone. 'She said that the Black Eyed Children were here looking for her and Hunter. What if they found him?' He shook his head and continued to watch Evi. Her breathing became more labored and she hung up the phone. She grabbed her bag and ran out the back door.  
'Oh, shit.' Sam remarked. 'What happened?'  
'Well, what are you waiting for Sammy? Go after her.' Sam looked back at his brother. 'Do it!'  
'Okay, I'll call you.' He got up and promptly ran after her. 'Evi!' He yelled after her but she continued to move. She stopped at her car and pulled out her keys fumbling with them. 'Evi hold on.'  
'It's Hunter.' She began to explain. 'He's missing.'  
'I'm coming with you.' He told her. 'If something is wrong. I should be there.'  
'Alright, Fine. Get in, were going to his apartment.' Sam jumped into the passenger side of Evi's car. She started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot backwards. A look of complete concentration spread across Evi's face. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Sam watched her trying to figure out what the right thing to say was. 'Sam.' She finally spoke. 'I don't know what I would do without my brother. I couldn't live without him.' Her foot pushed into the gas pedal harder as they drove.  
'That's not going to happen. I'm sure there is a perfect explanation for all this.'  
'I hope your right. It's just, I have a bad feeling.'  
'Were going to find him.' He assured her.  
'But what if we can't.' She swallowed hard. 'What if they found him first. I always knew they would be back to finish the job. I just thought...'  
'Stop it. Seriously. Hunter is smarter than that. He knows to stay away from them. He probably just overslept or something.' Sam replied.  
'I know that if he did have an encounter with the Black Eyed Children and he found a way to get my mother back. He would do it. No matter what the consequences. What if they tricked him. What if his girlfriend stayed over and she saw them, and let them in. There are so many different possibilities.' Her breath began to get more labored. 'What am I going to do without my brother?'  
'Evi you have to calm down, we don't even know if anything has happened. Take a deep breath please.'  
'I can't go on without him.' She took a deep breath. 'He's all I have in this world. He's my brother, my twin brother. What would you do if you lost your brother?' She asked Sam.  
'Um.' Sam swallowed deep. His mind began to wander as the question reverberated in his mind. What would life be like without Dean. His mind flashed to a future without his brother. Driving aimlessly alone, no one to talk to, no one to have his back. No one to tease him or make him laugh. 'I don't know what I'd do.' Sam replied honestly. 'As much as Dean drives me crazy he's my brother and I love him. I'd be lost without him.' He looked over at Evi's petrified face. He realized that his words were not helping her to feel better but he couldn't help it.  
'Exactly. It's the same way with Hunter and me.' She shook her head.  
'I'm sure it is.' He shook his head.  
'There's his car.' She pointed a few yards ahead of them. Hunter's dark green Mustang was still parked on the street outside of the Underground bar. It had three tickets on the windshield. 'It's been there all night. And by the looks of those parking tickets all day.'  
'Maybe he walked home last night, because he was too drunk to drive.' Sam offered.  
'Hunter didn't drink last night. He always stays sober when he's working.'  
'I guess I didn't notice.' Sam took a deep breath and tried to figure out why Hunter would leave his car. 'How much farther does he live from here?' Sam asked her.  
'Just a few minutes away.' She turned the wheel sharply as she barreled through the streets. Sam was thankful there wasn't a lot of traffic on the road. He held onto the door handle tightly, she drove even crazier than Dean. After a few more terrifying minutes, the car screeched to a halt outside of a small apartment. Evi rushed out of the car and ran to the front door. She began pounding on the door yelling Hunters name. Her cries became more urgent as time went by and Hunter didn't come to the door.  
'Hold on.' Sam met her at the door. 'I can get in.' He pulled a few pins out of his pocket and stuck them into the front door lock. It opened quickly.  
'Wow.' She looked over at Sam. 'That wasn't your first time was it?'  
'No, I suppose not.' He said shrugging his shoulders. They looked around Hunter's apartment but Hunter was no where to be found. All the rooms were clean and orderly. There was no sign of any kind of struggle. Evi yelled out his name a few more times as they looked in every room. Just then Sam's phone rang. It was Dean.  
'Hey Dean, what's going on?'  
'Good news, Hunter's right here.' He told his brother.  
'What?' Sam shook his head.  
'What is Sam!?' Evi demanded.  
'Hunter's with Dean.'  
'Oh God.' She exhaled audibly.  
'Are you still at the Restaurant?' Sam asked Dean.  
'Yeah, I was finishing up my meal when he walked in.'  
'Give me the phone please Sam.' She asked him. He handed her the phone. "Dean, it's Evi. Please put my brother on the phone.'  
'Yes Ma'am.' Dean replied.  
'Evi?' Hunter's voice came over the receiving end. 'Are you okay?'  
'Hunter! What happened to you? Your boss called. He said you didn't show up for work today.'  
'It's Thursday, I never work Thursday's.'  
'What?' She looked over to the calendar on the wall. 'Holy shit. It is Thursday.' She put her hand to her head. 'He scared the hell out me Hunter. I thought something had happened to you.'  
'No, I'm just fine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you sis.'  
'That's okay.' She shook her head back and forth. 'It's just that with everything that's going on I guess I assumed the worst.'  
'I understand, but really I'm fine. In fact, I was just heading by your work to see if you wanted to go the city with me tonight. Melissa found this bar that does John Waters themed Cocktail nights. They're showing Desperate Living tonight.'  
'Wow.' She laughed. 'That sounds amazing. But, I don't know if I'm up to it tonight.' She sat down on the arm of Hunters reclining chair. 'Do you realize you left your car on the street last night?'  
'Yeah, I know. Melissa came by to get me after you guys left last night. We just took one car. I bet it's got a bunch of tickets on it doesn't it.'  
'Yeah it does.'  
'Oh well, I'll have Tommy take care of them for me. We're going to hit the road soon, grab dinner before we head to the city. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? You can bring Sam and Dean.'  
'I don't even know if they like John Waters.' She shook her head smiling.' You two go ahead, I'll go to the next one.'  
'Okay. Are you sure you're alright though?' Hunter's voice sounded concerned. 'If you want Melissa and I can stick around here tonight, if it'd make you feel better.'  
'No, no that's okay.' She attempted to smile. 'I just got carried away. I'm fine now, I promise.'  
'Alright, look I'll be back tomorrow. With Sam and Dean's help we'll get to the bottom of this whole thing. And then it'll be over once and for all.'  
'Okay.' She smiled.  
'I love you Evi.'  
'I love you too Hunter.'  
'Here's Dean, I'll talk to you tomorrow.'  
'Okay.' She replied taking a deep breath.  
'Evi?' Dean's voice echoed in her ear. 'Are you okay now?'  
'Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you Dean.'  
'No problem. Is my brother still there?'  
'Yeah he's right here.' She handed the phone to Sam.  
'Dean?' Sam answered the phone.  
'Yeah Sam. How is she really? Is she okay?' He asked Sam.  
'Just a little shook up.' He nodded his head watching Evi.  
'Okay. Why don't you stay with her for now. Hunter doesn't want her having too much to do with this investigation.'  
'What do you mean?' Sam squinted his eyes.  
'I mean we just had a little talk, he doesn't want her involved. He wants to make sure his sister is safe.'  
'He's not really going into the city tonight is he?' Sam asked.  
'I don't know Sam. Listen, why don't the two of you go out for a milkshake or whatever other wholesome activities you engage in with girls. I'm going to set up some surveillance at their family Diner.'  
'Okay.'  
'Meet me at the motel later tonight after the sun goes down. Take Evi home and make sure she's safe.'  
'Alright.' Sam agreed. He knew his brother was up to something but he decided not to deal with it at this very moment.  
'I'll talk to you later on tonight.' Dean hung up the phone.  
'Weird.' Sam shook his head as he replaced the phone in his pocket. He looked over at Evi, she looked exhausted. 'Are you sure you're okay?'  
'I'm okay.' She exhaled audibly. 'Do you want something to drink?' She asked Sam. He studied her face closely as she spoke to him.  
'No.' He shook his head and looked back up to her face. Her plump red lips seemed to call out to him. He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. A smile came across her face.  
'You don't want a drink, then what is it you want?' She asked him.  
'Something else.' He whispered as he reached out for her shoulders. He pulled her closer to him. Her hands gripped tightly on his arms.  
'Oh.' She laughed feeling his muscular arms. 'Sam Winchester, who knew?' She pulled off his suit jacket and slowly unbuttoned his white shirt to reveal his muscular chest. She smiled wider as she ran her fingers down his chest. Sam reached his fingers out and ran them through Evi's short blonde hair. He pulled her face up towards his and kissed her firmly on the lips. Her mouth opened wide as Sam kissed her with intensity. He looked behind them around the room and saw the couch on the other side of the room. He guided her towards it and removed his shirt as they walked together.  
'Do you think you're brother will mind?' Sam asked Evi.  
'Don't talk about my brother right now.' She replied. 'He's not coming home any time soon. Okay?'  
'Okay.'  
'Good.' She sat down on the couch and quickly unbuttoned her dress revealing the contrast of her black undergarments on her porcelain body. 'Come here right now.' She motioned to Sam. He smiled moved slowly towards her with a wide smile on his face.

Sam looked over to the clock on the wall it was almost 7. He shook his head astonished at how quickly the time passed. Evi stood up and began walking towards the kitchen.  
'How you doing Sam?' She asked him.  
'I'm fine.' He smiled.  
'You look distracted. Can I get you something to drink now?' She asked him.  
'Yeah why not.' He nodded his head. 'So, you said you went to culinary school? Where did you go?'  
'The Culinary institute in Manhattan.' She nodded her head. 'I've always loved to cook. Hunter too.'  
'The Culinary institute is a pretty prestigious culinary school isn't it?'  
'I don't now. I guess it tries to be but, it's just a school like any other.' She shrugged her shoulders and pulled two beers out of the cold fridge.  
'You're being modest.' He said taking the glass of beer from Evi's hands.  
'Maybe.' She smiled as she sat down next to him on the couch.  
'What about you, did you go to college?'  
'I did for a while.' He took a large sip of the beer.  
'Well, where did you go?'  
'I uh... went to Yale actually.' He furrowed his brow.  
'You went to Yale? Wow. What did you study?'  
'I studied Pre-law. But I never followed through. I wanted to. I ended up having to leave school, to help take care of family business.'  
'Family business? You mean, hunting down ghosts and demons?'  
'Something like that.' He shrugged.  
'Yeah, well I know all too well about trying to take care of family business.' She sighed taking a big swig of the bottle of beer. 'I almost didn't go to school because of it.'  
'What happened?'  
'Well, Hunter and I were both accepted to the Culinary Institute. He decided not to go though.'  
'Why?'  
'Because of our mom. You see our dad left when we were young. It was really traumatizing for our mother. She's very sensitive. Hunter felt like he had to step in and take care of everyone. He has always been overprotective of both her and I. He said he wasn't going to go to school and leave mom alone. He promised to attend after I graduated. That way our mom didn't have to be alone. Needless to say he never went.'  
'That's awful.'  
'I know it. I know he's not happy being a bartender. He's so smart and creative. It's always been our dream to run a restaurant together.'  
'Okay, then why are you working as a waitress? Why aren't you cooking?'  
'I don't know.' She shook her head. 'I was cooking at our Diner when I got back from school. Hunter and I were in the process of reworking the whole menu. It would still be a diner but with upscale ingredients, innovative dishes. We had a real plan. Unfortunately after our mother went missing we weren't able to access the family bank accounts, so we weren't able to keep the place open.' She took a deep breath. 'I guess I just gave up after that.'  
'You know, you still have a chance.' Sam swallowed hard. 'You and your brother, you can get back on your feet and live your dream. After we get rid of these demon children, things will get back to normal here.'  
'You think so?' She asked him  
'I do.'  
'Well, I hope so. You know it's not too late for you either Sam.' She stared into his eyes. 'You can go back to school, you don't have to live on the road. I know your not happy doing this.'  
'Yeah, but it's more complicated than that.' He drank more of his beer. 'Dean won't ever stop and I can't just leave him.'  
'He's an adult Sam.' She nodded her head.  
'I know it. Maybe some day.' He kissed her gently on the lips. 'Someday we'll all figure it out.'  
'I hope your right.'  
'Evi, I should be going. I'm meeting up with Dean soon.'  
'Okay. I'll drop you off.' She nodded her head and brought the beer bottles to the kitchen.  
'Thanks for everything Evi.' Sam stood up. 'It was nice to have someone to talk to.'  
'Anytime Sam. And anytime you want to do more than talking. I'm up for that too.' She smiled at him. She returned to the couch where Sam stood still.  
'Good to know.'  
'Let's go.' She pulled her dress back on over her head. 'Put your clothes on and we'll get out of here.'


	4. Chapter 4

Evi drove Sam back to the motel. The night was still as they drove. Sam opened the window and let the warm air flow through his hair. All was quiet around them as they drove. It was a warm night but the town felt almost deserted.  
'Where is everyone?' Evi remarked as they drove.  
'I don't know. It does seem strange though. Warm summer night and there is no one on the roads.' Sam replied.  
'And all the houses look dark.' She pointed as they drove.  
'Weird.' The sky was dark and still. As they drove closer to the motel Sam could see one single porch light illuminated in the distance. There on the porch Dean sat with a beer in his hand. The car pulled up in front of their room and Evi put it in park.  
'Thanks for the ride Evi.'  
'No problem. What are you and your brother doing tonight?'  
'Were actually going to go to your family's restaurant tonight. It was one of the locations with the most prior activity. Dean wants to stake out the place. Maybe we'll get lucky and be able to work the spell on those black eyed children tonight.'  
'Well if the weirdness in the air is any indication, I bet you've got a good chance at seeing them tonight.' She lowered the radio and turned to face Sam. 'Do me a favor, just don't wreck the joint. Someday when Hunter and I have enough money were going to open that place up again.'  
'I promise I won't.'  
'Okay, well make sure you're brother doesn't wreck it.' She smiled.  
'I'll do what I can.' He looked out the front window to see Dean staring at the two of them.  
'Alright, be safe Sammy.' She smiled at him.  
'I will.' Sam opened the car door and exited waving at Evi as he closed it. There was a thickness to the air outside. He walked closer to the porch when a mischievous smile began to form on Dean's face. Sam shook his head in anticipation of Dean's next sentence. The headlights from Evi's car faded as he approached his brother. 'Are you ready to go?' He asked him. 'There's something weird in the air, we should get to the restaurant as soon as possible.'  
'Oh, we'll get there.' He smiled wider.  
'Good. Let's go.'  
'Hold on first, what happened with Evi?'  
'Nothing.' Sam lied.  
'That didn't look like nothing.'  
'What are you talking about? You saw us sitting in a car.'  
'It was more than that.' Dean winked at Sam.  
'For your information all we did was talk, we had a few beers and watched a movie. You've got to get your mind out of the gutter.'  
'But I like it in the gutter.' He cracked.  
'I've noticed.' Sam attempted to walk away from Dean.  
'That's good though, a nice quiet afternoon with a friend, relaxing, talking. And uh..what movie did you guys watch?'  
'Oh, uh...Bambi.' Sam replied quickly without thinking. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew he had been caught. 'Shit.' He closed his eyes tightly.  
'Bambi?' Dean's smile widened even further. 'You guys watched Bambi?' Dean began laughing out loud. 'Evi doesn't look like the Bambi type, but hey to each his own. How was it by the way?'  
'It was fine.' Sam shook his head with his eyes still closed tightly.  
'Just fine?' Dean asked incredulously. He continued to smile waiting for his brother to ease up. He nudged him slightly with his elbow. 'Come on Sammy.'  
'It was great. Okay Dean? Is that what you want to hear.' Sam asked him. Dean nodded his head in agreement. 'To be honest, I've never enjoyed Bambi as much as I did today.'  
'Wow.' Dean laughed. 'That's good to know.' Dean opened the door to the Impala. 'I'll have to watch it again sometime.'  
'Yeah. Can we stop this conversation now?' Sam begged his brother.  
'Fine, fine. I'm just having a little fun with you. I don't know why you have to be so uptight all the time. I'm proud of you. You deserve to have some fun every once in a while. I worry about you always so immersed in work.'  
'Well I appreciate the concern.'  
'You know what they say, all work and no play makes Sammy a dull boy.'  
'That's really nice Dean, can we just go now?' Sam walked around to the other side of the car.  
'Sure.' Dean smiled again. 'We can do that. ' Dean climbed into the drivers side door. Sam followed getting in the passenger seat. 'Bambi.' Dean laughed. 'Isn't there a bunny character in Bambi... Thumper?'  
'Okay.' Sam hung his head down trying not to smile. 'Don't even go there.'

When Dean and Sam arrived at the Diner Hunter was standing outside with a flashlight. All was calm around them. Hunter was shifty slightly uneasy from his left foot to his right foot. He was anxious and excited at the same time. He was dressed all in black. His tall dark silhouette made him some what sinister. He smiled enthusiastically at the brothers as the car approached.  
'What's Hunter doing here?' Sam asked his brother as soon as he recognized him. 'I thought he was going into the city tonight.'  
'That's what he told Evi so that she wouldn't worry. He actually wants to help us.' Dean replied quickly. 'We spent a lot of time talking about it while you and Evi were busy watching Disney flicks.'  
'Hold on a minute Dean.' Sam looked at Dean with shock. 'Since when are you so gung ho to let others step in and help us with investigations?'  
'What? Hunter is a good guy.' Dean shrugged. 'He can handle this kind of thing.' Dean was trying to brush off Sam's concern. 'Like I said, we discussed it. He knows what were here to do and he knows to be careful.'  
'Dean this doesn't make sense.' Sam opened his eyes wide. He was trying to understand why Dean would do something like this that was so out of character for him.  
'Look Sammy, he wants to help with this case and I don't blame him. Think about it, if two guys rolled into town and said they were here to gank the thing that took your mother wouldn't you want to help?'  
'Yes, but Dean this isn't about us.' Sam sighed. 'This situation is totally different. I get it, I want mom back just as much as you do but this isn't right.'  
'You didn't even know mom.' Dean snapped. 'You were just a baby Sam. You don't know what it was like, I remember her.'  
'Dean, that isn't fair.' Sam shook his head.  
'I'm sorry but, after the demon took her everything changed. I had to grow up quick. I had to take care of you. It wasn't easy Sam.' He looked off in the other direction. 'Hunter had to do the same thing in his family. He had to step in and take care of his younger sister.'  
'Dean, she's not actually his younger sister. And a demon didn't kill their parent at a young age. Their father left, it was their mother who wasn't able to take care of her children like she should have. So maybe there are some similarities but this is different.' He tried to reason with Dean. 'I know Dad wasn't there as much as he should have been. I'm sorry you had to take care of me.'  
'No Sammy. Don't be sorry, I did what I had to do.'  
'But you shouldn't have had to.'  
'No, Dad had other things to take care of. He had to hunt down that demon, and that meant he was too busy to really take care of us. I totally understand, I'm not mad at him for that. It doesn't change that I understand what it's like to be in Hunter's situation.'  
'Wait a minute, so you're not mad at Dad?' Sam stared back at his brother incredulously. 'Why the hell not!? I'm mad at him.' Sam yelled back at his brother. 'And so should you. Dad didn't live up to his responsibility and for it we both suffered.'  
'Sammy don't you dare talk about Dad that way. He did the best he could.' Dean looked out the front window. He noticed that Hunter was staring at the brother arguing. He exhaled audibly. 'I just want to do Hunter this favor. It's not easy being in his position, I want to give him the chance I never had.'  
'No Dean. Listen, I understand why you're feeling this way, but Hunter has no experience hunting the supernatural. We can't just let him tag along and risk his life. That's crazy. Plus, we can't do that to Evi. If something happens to Hunter she's all alone.' He shook his head trying to get through to his brother.  
'I already gave him the crash course in hunting. I told him all we know about the black eyed children what to do if he see's one and how to get rid of them with the exorcism. It's going to be fine.' Dean took his key out of the ignition and pulled the car door handle.  
'Wait!' Sam grabbed Dean's hand. 'This is a mistake.' Sam shook his head.  
'No, were doing this.' Dean pulled his hand away from his brother and got out of the car. 'Hunter!' He yelled to him. 'Ready to kill some Black eyed Freaks?'  
'I sure am.' He smiled. 'I already poured a line of salt around the whole place and I've got everything set up inside incase they decide to show up tonight.'  
'Great.' Dean nodded his head.  
'Hold on a second Hunter.' Sam yelled. If Dean wasn't going to give him the details about how dangerous this job was, then Sam would. 'Do you understand what you're getting into here? This is a little more intense than you realize.' Sam got out of the car and walked towards Hunter. 'This is real danger. People with more experience have been badly hurt trying to fight the supernatural. Some killed, our father was one of the best hunters around and he was killed by a demon. I mean, are you sure you want to do this? If you don't make it through this who's going to take care of Evi?'  
'Nothing is going to happen Sammy.' Dean replied quickly. 'So cut the shit.'  
'You don't think I know what I'm doing here?' Hunter asked Sam as he moved closer to him. 'You think I'm just some idiot along for the ride? I know what's going on here. I've lived with these things for years. And everyday of my life I've woke up feeling guilty that my mother is gone. I'm constantly worried about my sister, not knowing if she's safe, not knowing if those goddamned creatures are going to come back and take her away. I dream about it every night Sam. I can't continue on this way.'  
'Okay, but all I'm saying is you gotta be smart about this. We can do this without your help. There's no shame in sitting this out.'  
'I appreciate what your trying to do here Sam. But, there's nothing you can say that's going to make me change my mind here, so save your breath.' He turned around quickly and opened the side door to the Diner. Dean looked over at Sam's face.  
'I can't.' Sam exhaled.  
'You can't what?' Dean snapped at him.  
'I can't sit by and let you do this. If anything happens to him it's your fault you know.' Sam stared his brother down.  
'Shut up Sammy. Nothing is going to happen.'  
'I don't want to be any part of this. I'm outta here.' He turned away from Dean.  
'Fine. Just walk away.' Dean yelled after him.  
'Fine!' Sam walked away into the woods feeling as if his blood was about to boil over.  
'Whatever.' Dean shook his head and let Sam go his own way. Dean followed Hunter inside the diner. Hunter turned on one of the wall lights. It illuminated the empty restaurant. They walked through the kitchen and into the main dining room. It was dusty, and the air was stale. Dean took a deep breath and looked around. The old vinyl booths were sparkling red and the Formica tables were white with vintage designs on them. He ran his fingers along one of the dusty tables thinking about what the diner must have been like when it was operational. There were vintage posters hung on the wall. 'It's a shame you had to close this place it's really awesome.'  
'I know it. It had been in my family since the early fifties.' Hunter opened a small cooler and pulled out two beers. 'You want one?'  
'Yeah why not.' Dean grabbed the beer from Hunter. 'It's probably going to be a long night.' Dean twisted the cap open on his beer and took a long sip. He could see anxiety in Hunters eyes as he sat sipping his beer. 'You know, don't let Sammy scare you. He's being a baby. It's not even a guarantee were going to see the Black Eyed Children tonight.' Hunter nodded his head and walked over to the juke box. He stared at the records inside.  
'I have a lot of good memories from this place.' Hunter sighed. 'I can't believe that things worked out the way they did you know?'  
'Yeah.' Dean took another long sip of his beer.  
'It's alright though, things are going to start looking up. As soon as we kill those things. Evi and I will have a second chance at life.' He pulled a copy of the exorcism out of his pocket and stared at the strange words. 'Let's go over this one more time. All we have to do is read the exorcism and they should be sent back to hell?' Hunter asked Dean again.  
'That's the plan. Just make sure you keep a healthy distance from them. We're not sure what happens when they get close to you.'  
'Right.' Hunter reread the Latin words on the page. 'Is it okay if I don't pronounce them exactly correct?'  
'Yeah, me and Sammy butcher the pronunciations all the time.'  
'Aren't you worried about Sam?' Hunter asked. 'I mean he's out in the woods all by himself.'  
'I wouldn't worry about it. Sam can take care of himself. He just needs a little time to cool off.'

Sam moved through the woods quickly swatting at tree branches mumbling to himself. He thought about going back to Evi's house. It wouldn't be that long of a walk. If he did go back there he would have to tell her what Hunter and Dean were up to. He wondered if he should worry her. He didn't think it was right to lie to her though. Sam groaned in anger again as he continue to move through the branches and shrubs. He was furious at his brother for putting someone else in danger. Dean was being selfish, he wanted someone to commiserate with more than he wanted to help Hunter out. Sam huffed and grumbled as he thought about all the mindless things Dean had done in the past. All the times he had gone off by himself and then got in over his head, he thought about all the close calls Dean had with other Supernatural creatures. He was pig headed and cocky. Sam pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to see if Dean had called or even noticed Sam was gone. The phone was dark. He pushed a few buttons but the phone wouldn't turn on.  
'That's bizarre.' He said to himself out loud. 'It worked a few minutes ago.' He continued walking, his fingers pushing buttons on the phone as he moved. 'Stupid town.' He mumbled. 'Stupid case, stupid phone. Stupid brother.' He shook his head again. 'Why do I have to keep doing these things, I hate it. I'll never have a normal life.' He exhaled audibly. He heard a branch snap loudly behind him. He froze listening closely. He turned around slowly to see if anyone was there.  
'Excuse me sir.' A high pitched voice rang in his ears. 'Can you help us, were lost?' Sam's heart jumped and began beating quickly. His eyes focused and there standing before him were three children. They were dressed in simple summer clothes, corduroy pants and plain t shirts. He knew right away that he was in trouble. 'Were cold and hungry.'  
'Oh Shit.' The words slipped out of his mouth. He reached into his pocket to find the exorcism. He pulled out a gum wrapper and few pennies. The paper wasn't there. The children took a few steps closer to Sam. He bent down and pulled a knife out of his boot pocket. He didn't know if it would do him any good but he felt safer with it in his hand.  
'You don't need that.' The oldest boy shook his head at Sam. 'We are just lost children who need your help.'  
'Don't you like children?' The smallest child asked him.  
'Do you live around here?' Another child asked him. Sam stared at them, he felt an overwhelming sense of dread wash over his body.  
'No. I'm sorry.' He choked out. 'I can't help you.' He gripped the knife tighter in his hand. He felt like his heart would explode any second.  
'Please.' The oldest boy pleaded with him. 'Our mother is worried about us, we need to call her.' The boy took another step closer to Sam and that's when he saw his black empty eyes. Sam gasped out loud. The eyes seemed to peer straight into Sam's soul. They were different from the black demon eyes he was used to.  
'No.' Sam took another step backwards. 'You're going to have to ask someone else.' He felt a tightness in his chest, it was becoming harder and harder for him to breathe.  
'Oh, look. He's different.' The youngest child cooed and began to giggle.  
'What?' Sam asked him taking another step backwards. He turned to look around him, he needed to run away but felt he couldn't.  
'Let me get a good look at you.' The oldest boy took a few quick steps towards Sam. 'Oh my.' He smiled. 'You're right, this is Sam Winchester. This is our lucky day.'  
'How do you know who I am?' Sam whispered.  
'We know.' The boy began laughing. 'We all know.' The rest of the children began laughing as well. The sound echoed in Sam's brain and made him feel dizzy. 'You will be a great help to us.' The boy looked back at the other black eyed children.  
'No, I'm not going to help you.' Sam shouted at them.  
'What about your brother. Where is Dean?' The boy asked. 'We need his help too.'  
'No.' Sam put his hands up to stop them from coming closer. 'Stay away from me, and stay away from Dean!' He turned around and felt the grip of fear loosen just enough for him to move. He began running as fast as he could from the children.  
'Don't leave us!' The smallest girl called after Sam. 'We need your help!' The echoes of the children's cries felt as if they were right next to Sam. He shuddered every time they're voice entered his ears. He ran and ran faster trying to get out of the woods. He realized that he too was lost. His breath became more labored as he ran. He pulled his phone out of his pocket but it was still dead. He wanted nothing more than to have Dean with him. He began yelling his brothers name over and over into the darkness. The black eyed children's voices still followed him. He dodged tree branches and jumped over roots as he flew through the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean!' Dean heard his name in the distance. He turned his head rapidly towards the front widow of the Diner. He held his breath and took a few steps closer to the window. He wiped dirt from the glass and peered out into the blackness outside.  
'Did you hear that?' Dean asked Hunter. He stood silently trying to listen for the sound of his name again.  
'Hear what?' Hunter asked him.  
'Dean!' Sam's voice rang out again.  
'That.' Dean cocked his gun and took a step towards the front door. 'I heard Sammy. He's in trouble.'  
'Are you sure it's him?' Hunter asked Dean skeptically.  
'No.' He looked around the room. 'But I have to find out.' Dean pulled a small pistol out of his back pocket and tossed it to Hunter. 'Take this. Stay here, and don't let anyone in.'  
'What about you and Sam?' Hunter asked.  
'We've got anti-possession tattoos on our chests.' Dean pulled down his shirt showing the tattoo to Hunter. 'If we show up back here without these tattoos keep that gun ready.'  
'Okay.' Hunter nodded his head in affirmation. 'And if the Black Eyed Children show up?'  
'You've got the exorcism?'  
'Right here.' Hunter pulled out the paper.  
'Alright, you'll be fine.' Dean nodded his head. 'I'll be back.' Dean pushed open the front door and listened again for Sam's voice. The woods were still and quiet. Dean held his breath as he tried hard to listen for his brother. 'Sammy!' He bellowed out into the woods. 'Where are you Sammy?'  
'Dean!' Sam's voice called out, it seemed to be coming from the west. Dean ran towards the sound. He held his gun tightly as he ran.  
'Dean. They're after me!' Sam's voice was getting louder.  
'I'm coming Sammy!' Dean ran straight into the black woods desperately trying to find his brother. 'Sammy hold on!' Dean's feet flew effortlessly across the ground.  
'Dean!' Sam's voice was right in front of him.  
'Sam!' Dean stopped running as he saw his brother approaching him. Sam ran right up to Dean and bent over with his hands on his legs trying to catch his breath. He looked behind him to see if he was being followed. 'Dean, I saw them.' He panted. 'They were right behind me.'  
'Hold on.' Dean pulled out a small flask of water and splashed it in Sam's face.  
'Holy water?' Sam exclaimed. 'Really?'  
'Just being careful.' Dean replied.  
'Fine.' Sam exhaled. 'They're out there. The Black Eyed Children. They tried to get me to take them in.' He took a few more deep breaths.  
'Where were they?' Dean asked as he pointed his gun behind Sam deeper into the woods.  
'They were behind me. They were calling out to me the whole time. But, I don't hear them anymore.' Sam panted urgently.  
'It's alright Sammy.' Dean put his hand on Sam's back. 'They're gone.'  
'Dean they were terrifying.' Sam stood up still breathing hard. 'I don't know what it was. All I wanted to do was get away from them.' He shuddered. 'They were beyond creepy. You know, they said I was different.'  
'Well that's the truth.' Dean shook his head sarcastically.  
'This is serious Dean.'  
'Sorry.' He said quickly. 'What do you mean different?'  
'They said that I was different and that I could really help them out. They knew who I was Dean.'  
'They knew your name?'  
'Yes, and they knew who you were as well.'  
'Intrusive little fuckers aren't they. Why didn't you just send them back to hell?' Dean shook his head.  
'I couldn't, I didn't have the exorcism.' Sam shook his head.  
'I gave it to you. You were supposto keep it on you at all times incase they showed up.' Dean gave Sam a disappointed look.  
'I know that Dean.' Sam reached into his pocket to show him that the spell was gone. 'Somehow it dissap...' He felt a piece of paper in his pocket and pulled it out. It was the exorcism. 'Goddamnit. I swear it wasn't there before.'  
'Really?' Dean shrugged his shoulders.  
'Yes. I even tried to call you but my phone.' He pulled out the phone and to his amazement it seemed fine. 'It was dead.'  
'We better get back to the Diner Sammy. The Black Eyed Children may be heading there now.'  
'Okay. You're right' Sam agreed. The brothers began walking back towards the Diner. 'You have no idea how strange they were Dean.' Sam began explaining his interaction with the children. 'I've never felt so scared and sick to my stomach at the same time.' He shook his head. 'And we've faced a lot of monsters in our day. Monsters way scarier then a couple of kids in the woods.'  
'I don't know Sammy.' Dean sighed. 'I just hope we can get rid of them once and for all.' They continued to walk when a loud bang stopped the brothers dead in their tracks.  
'Was that?' Sam began. 'A gunshot?'  
'Shit, Hunter.' Dean groaned. A few more loud bangs rang out into the air. 'Let's go.' Dean motioned to his brother to start running with him. They ran until they reached the back door of the Diner.  
'Dean look.' Sam pointed to a break in the salt line that had encircled the Diner.  
'Oh no.' Dean pushed through the door and began yelling Hunters name. He tripped over the gun that Dean had given him on the floor. He quickly scanned the room for Hunter. But the Diner was empty. 'Hunter!' He yelled out. 'Where are you?'  
'Look at this Dean.' Sam pointed out the exorcism that lay next to the gun. 'Do you think they got him? Did he have time to recite the spell?'  
'Sammy I don't know.' Dean put his hands to his forehead. His mind began spinning. A wave of guilt washed over Dean.  
'What are we going to tell Evi?' Sam demanded.  
'Goddamn it Sammy can you just shut up for a minute and let me think!?' He took a few steps around the Diner looking for clues. 'Maybe he's outside.' Dean shook his head frantically. 'We'll find him. He can't be gone.'  
'I knew this was going to happen.' Sam grumbled.  
'Shut up Sam!' Dean yelled. He kicked a chair in front of him causing it to fly across the room. The chair collided with another table in a loud bang. 'Damnit!' He yelled again.  
'Sam and Dean Winchester.' A deep voice interrupted Dean's tantrum. 'Look what you have done.' The boys turned around to see Police Officer Landry staring at them.  
'You.' Dean hissed at him. 'I knew there was something strange about you.'  
'How perceptive.' The man took another step closer to him. His eyes glowed red.  
'Where's Hunter!?' Dean demanded. Officer Landry didn't reply he only began laughing at Dean's anger.  
'You're a fallen angel, aren't you?' Sam asked him.  
'Rahab is my name, it means violence.' He snarled. 'I am the fallen angel of pride. Sent here to watch over those Black Eyed darlings.' He smiled.  
'Oh yeah?' Dean asked him. 'And where are your little demon babies now?'  
'Unfortunately I wasn't able to save them. But I got what I came here for and you're little friend had no idea what he was up against when he saw me.' He pointed to the gun in Dean's hand. 'He tried to shoot me with one of those. Stupid human had no idea those things can't hurt me.'  
'Where is Hunter now?' Sam asked him.  
'I took care of him.' He laughed.  
'No.' Dean groaned. He took a deep breath. 'At least Hunter succeeded. He sent those bastard children of yours back to hell.' Dean stared him down. 'And it looks like we'll have to finish the job then. Time for you to join them. Sammy!' Dean yelled to Sam. 'Get the knife!'  
'I don't think so.' Rahab yelled. He held out his hand and a wave of energy knocked Sam and Dean off their feet. Sam's body flew back and slammed hard against the wall. He groaned in pain.  
'Sammy!' Dean yelled again. 'Where is it?'  
'I can't reach it.' Sam looked a few feet to his right. The demon knife they had inherited from their father lay against the wall. It was the only thing known to kill all kinds of supernatural beings that conventional weapons couldn't. Sam reached out to the knife but his body seemed to be stuck.  
'Looks like the both of you are going to share your friends fate.' Rahab smiled. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'  
'No!' Dean yelled as he felt his body being pulled closer to Rahab. He struggled against the pull but was no match for his strength.  
'Did you really think you could come in here and disrupt all of my great plans? We've been here for years collecting souls.' He laughed. 'With ever new acquisition I become that much more powerful. You can't stop me.'  
'Dean!' Sam yelled to his brother as he used all of his strength to get closer to the knife. He watched as Dean got closer and closer to Rahab. He pulled his body across the floor until he reached the knife. 'Dean catch.' He threw the knife across the room and Dean reached his hand out to it.  
'Looks like you're wrong.' Dean growled at Rahab. Once the knife was in his hand Dean could move easier. He lunged towards Rahab and plunged the knife deep into his chest.  
'Noooo!' Rahab cried out. His body shook. 'Goddamn you both!' He screamed out. A white flash exploded as Rahab's body exploded. Dean glanced back to his brother who was staring wide eyed at the place where Rahab was just standing.  
'You alright Sam?' Dean asked his brother.  
'I'm alright. Are you?'  
'Yeah, I'm fine.' Dean sighed. He closed his eyes tightly. 'What a nightmare.'  
'Dean?' Sam asked cautiously. 'What are we going to do about Hunter?' Sam asked him.  
'I don't know Sam.' Dean shook his head. 'I don't know what we can do. He's gone Sammy, I wish he wasn't but he is.'  
'How can you say that?' Sam yelled. 'You put him in danger and now he's gone Dean.'  
'I know he's gone Sam but we can't bring him back.' Dean pounded his fist angrily on the ground. 'What do you want from me Sam? I'm not God, I can't just bring him back from the dead.'  
'Well, maybe that's not true. We've done it before, Rahab said himself he was gone. But he didn't say he was dead.' Sam shook his head. 'What if we talk to Bobby, maybe we can find him.'  
'No Sam.' Dean shook his head.  
'What do you mean No?' Sam looked at his brother incredulously. 'You're not even going to try? What about Evi?'  
'What about her Sam? Look I'm sorry that her brother is gone but that's the way it goes.' He groaned.  
'You are such an asshole Dean.'  
'Damnit Sammy, can't you just give me a break this once?'  
'Sam, Dean!?' The back door flung open and Evi ran into the room. She stared at the brothers who were still lying on the ground. Chairs and tables were all over the place and there was a large burn mark in the middle of the room where Rahab's body had exploded. Sam and Dean were silent and still and watched as her big eyes welled up with tears.  
'Sam?' She choked out. 'What the hell happened here?'  
'Evi.' His face fell as he watched her take small steps closer to them.  
'Where is my brother?' She asked. 'I heard him call out to me.' She looked around the room trying to see if Hunter was there. 'Something terrible has happened, I can feel it.' She sniffed.  
'Evi, let me explain.' Dean began.  
'Explain what?' She replied quickly. 'What did you do to him?'  
'We didn't do anything.' Dean replied.  
'Why was here Dean?' She asked.  
'He wanted to be here.' Dean stood up. 'He wanted to help us get rid of them. He was trying to protect you.'  
'Is he dead?' She asked him.  
'Well.' Sam averted his eyes to the ground. He was ashamed.' We don't know for sure.'  
'What the hell is that suposto mean?'  
'It means, Hunter did his job. He got rid of the Black Eyed Children but in the process he came face to face with a Fallen Angel who was too much for him to handle.' Dean interjected. 'All we know is that he said Hunter is gone.'  
'Oh God.' Evi clutched her chest and took a step backwards.  
'Wait.' Sam pleaded with her.  
'He wasn't suposto be here. He wasn't prepared for this type of thing.' She cried out at the brothers.  
'Now hold on a second.' Dean took a step closer to Evi.  
'Dean, I swear to God if you say anything I'm going to hit you.' She snarled.  
'Okay.' He took a step back.  
'Evi, you're right.' Sam began. 'We shouldn't have let him help. But he wanted to help so badly it was almost as if we had no choice.' The words made Sam feel sick to his stomach as soon as they came out of his mouth. He knew he was lying to her. He had had a horrible feeling about Hunter being there in the first place but he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't throw his brother under the bus, even though he felt he probably deserved it.  
'You should have told me.' Her eyes bore holes into Sam.  
'You're right.' He sighed.  
'Now everyone is gone. My mother, my brother. Everyone.'  
'There might be a way to get him back.' Sam suggested.  
'Get out of my restaurant.' She whispered to the brothers.  
'Evi wait.' Dean protested. 'We're really sorry.'  
'Get out of my restaurant!' She yelled loudly. 'I don't ever want to see the two of you again! You ruined my life!'  
'Evi.' Sam tried to reason with her.  
'I SAID GET OUT!' She screamed. 'Get out before I call the police!' She pointed to the door. 'NOW!' The boys picked up their things and began walking to the door. Sam tried to make eye contact with Evi as he walked out. But she stared the other way. Dean walked out the door and headed for the Impala. Sam stopped in front of Evi.  
'Evi, I'm so sorry.'  
'I'll never forgive you for this.' She turned to face him. 'That's a promise.' Sam swallowed deeply, he had never felt so much regret. He walked out of the Diner and out into the night. Dean was already behind the wheel of the Impala waiting for Sam. He watched his brother for a minute. Sam began to feel rage building up inside of him. He walked to the drivers side window of the car.  
'What is it Sam?' Dean asked him. 'Aren't' you getting in?'  
'I don't think so Dean.' He shook his head.  
'Come on Sam. I don't have time for this okay. It's been a really long night.'  
'This was your fault Dean. I told you not to let Hunter be part of this. You left him alone and look what happened.'  
'I left him alone because I heard you screaming in the woods. I can't believe you're blaming me for this. Look I'm sorry Hunter had to die, I'm sorry Evi has to deal with that loss but that's life. We've been through it and...'  
'And what?' Sam snapped. 'And were fine? I don't think so Dean, were both completely fucked up. We travel around the world hunting demons and monsters to exact revenge over the murder of our parents. That's not exactly normal behavior.'  
'Well what do you want instead? White picket fence 2.5 kids?' He shook his head.  
'No, but I can tell you. I don't want to be around you right now.'  
'Really? What are you going to do, stay here? Try to work things out with Evi?'  
'Fuck you Dean.'  
'Look Sammy just get in the car, we can talk about it later.'  
'No, I don't want to talk to you.' He looked around. 'I'm going to walk to the center of town. Then I'll hitchhike somewhere else. I shouldn't stay in this town.'  
'That's crazy.' Dean shook his head.  
'Well that's what I'm going to do. I don't want to be around you Dean so just go. Just drive away.' Sam told at his brother. His eyes were cold and full of anger.  
'Yeah? That's what you really want? Fine.' Dean shook his head feeling hurt by his brothers anger. 'I'm out of here.' Dean backed the car up quickly and sped off. He left Sam standing in a cloud of dust. Sam looked back at the Diner. He could hear Evi's soft moans and cries inside. He took a deep breath and began to walk back to town.


End file.
